


Miguel

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Running-his-mouth!Stiles, Basically just makeouts, Derek is tired of your shit Stiles, M/M, Miguel - Freeform, Stiles has some silly fetishes, because I am an asshole, but no actual sex, but really sexy makeouts, like makeouts that are leading to sex, obviously so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to have a serious conversation about kinks and fetishes here, Derek! Stop being such a jerk! Ok fine but dont stop the hickies either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods this is my first Teen Wolf fic published, please be gentle on me.
> 
> Not Beta'd but I had to post it. Any mistakes are my own.

Derek was pinning Stiles to his mattress and leaving a dark hickie on the boy’s neck while Stiles’ hips were making little aborted thrusts against nothing but the air when Stiles couldn’t keep the thoughts crossing his hyperactive mind from babbling out his mouth any longer.

“Hey what if I called you ‘Miguel’ in bed?” he blurted out, lightly running the hand that wasn’t pinned beneath Derek’s through the Alpha’s hair. Derek looked up at Stiles with a face that seemed to say ‘you’re an idiot, Stiles’. The boy frowned.

“No, but hear me out!” Stiles continued, “Like role play. Like you’re my hot cousin come to stay for a week or two and we’re engaging in hot illicit incestuous gay sex while my dad is out of the house.” Derek just glared at Stiles and went back to trying to make the boy’s neck look like he had a leech infestation. Stiles bit his lip and once again tried to hump the air before insistently pulling at Derek’s hair.

“Wh-guh-what do you have against sexy cousin Miguel role play, anyway?” Stiles asked as Derek undid the top two buttons of Stiles shirt and latched on to the sweet spot where neck met shoulder and bit down with his, thankfully, still human teeth. Stiles was incoherent for a few minutes as Derek worried at the skin with his teeth and tongue, sucking almost violently.

“Bu-but seriously, Derek, tell me.” Stiles insisted. Derek sighed and gave one last nip to the spot of Stiles’ skin that was already forming a bruise.

“Its weird.” Derek said, giving Stiles his “what is wrong with you?” face. Stiles pouted.

“No its not! It’s no weirder than you insisting I wear my red hoodie and run through the woods with a backpack full of snacks while you chase me down. You wolves and your little red riding hood fetishes!” Stiles flailed, trying to make his point as Derek shifted so he could unbutton the rest of Stiles’ shirt. Derek looked up to give Stiles an incredulous look.

“That is not weird.” Derek insisted, “That is a rather solidly normal fetish to have. People who aren’t even werewolves have that fetish!” He got the last button on Stiles’ shirt undone and went in to start leaving sharp love bites in a trail down to Stiles’ nipples. Stiles went quiet aside from the occasional soft moans at the bites that Derek was covering him with and then a sharp intake of breath as Derek’s tongue swept over his left nipple and then it was rolled between the Alpha’s teeth. Derek grinned against Stiles’ skin, thinking he had finally managed to shut the hyperactive boy up, and sucked hard, causing Stiles to whimper and card his fingers through Derek’s soft, thick hair. He left Stiles’ left nipple and started leaving more love bites on his way to the other and Stiles started up again.

“Incest fantasies are totally normal, I’ll have you know.” Stiles said breathlessly and Derek looked up to give Stiles his “I could have sworn I already shut you up” face. “What!? They are!” Stiles continued “And yeah ok most of them are like Daddy kink or Mommy kink or whatever but still. No one ever said that ‘hot cousin Miguel kink’ couldn’t be a thing.” Derek rolled his eyes and bit Stiles’ right nipple roughly.

“Ow!” Stiles yelped “Hey that’s not fair you asshole! I’m trying to have a serious conversation about kinks and fetishes here!” Derek looked up and gave Stiles a look that conveyed that he was tired of Stiles’ shit.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Derek said, making it obvious with his tone that he really would leave if Stiles wouldn’t shut up.

“Are werewolves allergic to pretty little blue flowers?”

Derek glared.

“Yes. Yes, thats a ‘Yes’. Oh my _god_ don’t stop.”

Derek grinned, all teeth and feral satisfaction and leaned down to kiss Stiles breathless, slowly curling his tongue around Stiles’ and licking over the roof of his mouth before pulling away.

“Then shut up Stiles.” Derek breathed into the boy’s ear and Stiles shuddered before nodding and Derek went back to his slow path of love bites down Stiles body.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post I saw on the "Sterek" tumblr tag asking if there were any fics where Stiles called Derek 'Miguel' during sex. I didn't quite fill it exactly but...hey, close enough right? I cant find the post now. :(


End file.
